


Cas Got The Wrong Address

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas got the address a little bit wrong, Gen, early season 5 guys, just a silly little headcanon, like before they've all been introduced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crash landing is not fun for anyone involved. Stuff gets blown up, things fall down, and you're left to clean up the mess because your new friend got a bit confused. Oh well, such is Chuck's life. </p>
<p>This is right before Cas and Dean meet. It's my headcanon of why he took so long to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Got The Wrong Address

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is crappy and short, but if you manage to make it through you can tell your friends all about this shitty fanfiction you just read that gave you a break from all the feels this show is giving. 
> 
> Yeah that's basically why I wrote this. Sorry!

The pitch black that fell over him only lasted for a second before the room was filled with a bright white light, and someone shut his eyes.

"Uhm… you are not the who I am looking for," a voice stated in a gravely tone. He couldn't make out any facial features or anything; the hand that was still resting on his eyes. 

"Well, I’d love to help but you've kinda got a ha-" the hand removed itself, and before him stood a tall man with dark hair and a trench coat.

"Oh. Wow."

"Yes, now can you tell me where to find the man whom I have risen form the pits of hell?" Tall, dark, and mysterious asked, staring into his eyes, while somehow managing to look like a lost puppy at the same time. "I am an angel of the lord and this is an urgent matter of life or death." The intensity of the other man’s stare grew.

He glanced away from Angel of the Lord’s stare and surveyed the room. The windows were now just shattered glass lying on the carpet and there was a piece of the roof currently residing on his bed and the surrounding areas. But for some reason he felt a sense of deja vu, and glanced up to the hole in his ceiling. Son of a bitch, there was no real way to fix that without spending money he didn't have, “Only if you fix my ceiling first.”

And instead of reacting in any way, AotL simply covered his eyes again and when the hand was gone there wasn't any sign of the previous damage and there was a new laptop sitting on his bed.

The angel was staring at him expectantly.

"By the way his name is Dean Winchester and the problem is that you’re a bit too far north. Head south until you see the huge silver barn."

The angel grinned and prepared to take flight, “Thank you prophet Chuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr!](http://http://oceansofskittles.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
